News Archive/4 01 10
Straight from Castle Age Onslaught Treasure Chest! 'April 1, 2010 by Vulcan ' Onslaught Chest Released for Level 100 and Above! All new heroes, items, and soldiers! See what's in the Onslaught Treasure chest for yourselves! New Alchemy! New Gift! New Alchemy Recipe released! Combine the elemental energies of Genesis and Ragnarok to summon forth a powerful ally that is able to wield the power of both elements! Also a mystery gift has appeared that will empower one of your heroes! We have also modified the Death Touch Gauntlet to upgrade Lotus Ravenmoore! Random Information *In case you missed it, with yesterday's update, Masters now get some bonuses when their Apprentices level up *We were wrong about the "Future Chest" heroes. It appears that they are only available from the Oracle Links. All heroes that were once available from the Oracle, but are not currently available in any of the 3 chests, can be gotten by clicking these links. If you know what these links are, please add them to the Monthly Specials, and to the appropriate Hero page. *Aurora has new art, but it has not been updated to her Demi-Power page, or her Demi-Quest page *A new gift set, the Vanquish Set, has been released. The set contains Vanquish Dust, Vanquish Staff, and Vanquish Petal, creating an item known as Wrath of Vanquish. **Vanquish now has an item slot for the Wrath of Vanquish. It provides +2 attack to Vanquish. **Wrath of Vanquish: Magic, Atk:4/Def:2 *Two new alchemy recipes have been released. One is for the above-mentioned "Staff of Vanquish," which costs 2 of each ingredient item. The other creates a general called Medius, and costs 3 Frost Bolts and 3 Genesis swords. **Medius - Atk:14/Def:14, While equipped, +0.25 Attack for every Frost Bolt (Max 10 Attack). *Death Touch Gauntlet now gives +5 attack to Lotus Ravenmoore. *New Dragon Art has been found for Emerald, Frost, and Gold Dragons. New Onslaught Chest Heroes Epic *Azriel - Atk:25/Def:19; While equipped, +0.25 Attack for every 50 Archangels (Max 40 Attack) *Azeron** - Atk:25/Def:21; +0.05 stamina for every owned general *Aurora** - Atk:23/Def:23; While equipped, +0.4 Attack for every 4 health *Kull - Atk:19/Def:18; While equipped, +0.5 Attack for every Orc Marauder (Max 50 Attack) Rare *Draconius Atk:15/Def:17; While equipped, +0.5 Defense for every Griffin Rider (Max 50 Defense). **Drakken Plate +2 Defense **Drakken Helm +3 Energy **Drakken Blade +3 Attack *Isolde - Atk:15/Def:22; +4 Defense if you own Tristan *Athenia - Atk:21/Def:20; +0.4 Attack for every 50 Royal Seals Owned (Max 12 Attack). Uncommon *Theorin - 19/20; Increase max energy by 4 *Tristam - 20/15; +4 Attack if you own Isolde *Calista -18/16; increase each vampire lord attack by 0.2 (max for each vampire lord owned 12 attack) Common * Gallador Atk:10/Def:12;While equipped, +0.4 Defense for every 50 Valor Knights Owned (Max 10 Defense). * Anwar Atk:13/Def:15; While equipped, +0.4 Defense for every 3 Wolf Spirits Owned (Max 10 Defense). * Scourge Atk:15/Def:14: While equipped, Convert +5 Player Attack -5 Player Defense Category:News Archive